


he's garbage, you're garbage, i'm garbage, we're all garbage

by orphan_account



Series: The Drabble fabbles [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector is garbage, Vector knows he is garbage, Vector will always be garbage. But at least he is garbage that is loved not that the garbage understands why he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's garbage, you're garbage, i'm garbage, we're all garbage

“I’m sorry I treat you badly, I’m not very good with people you know?” 

Vector laughs, of course he isn’t good with people, he doesn’t understand them, why would he ever be good with people? Vector is not good with people at all, he never will be but he tries.

Vector knows that he tries even if he knows he’ll fuck it all up, Vector still tries, keeping friendships is hard, Vector isn’t good at it, Vector wishes he was better, he wishes he understood why he got angry at stupid things, Vector tries his best but it’s just not his best. Vector almost feels bad whenever he makes someone feel bad, almost.

Vector doesn’t really understand so he can’t really feel bad but he doesn’t want them to leave, Vector knows he’s a fuck up but he doesn’t want them to leave. Vector doesn’t really want anyone to leave, he’s just such a shitty friend, that’s all Vector knows.

Vector really doesn’t know why they stay, Vector doesn’t understand but he’s glad that they do. Vector’s sorry for anything he’ll do between now and forever.

For the most part Vector is sorry, Vector doesn’t understand the meaning of the word so he can’t really say he’s sorry, it’ll just be a word because he doesn’t mean it, he doesn’t know how to be sorry really but still he’s kind of sorry for the shit he does.

Even if he doesn’t understand it, he doesn’t think he ever will.

“Please don’t go away, I know I’m shit.” Vector doesn’t know who he is talking to but still he talks. 

“I know I’m complicated, strange, but thank you,” That is all the carrot man can say. Vector does not understand fully, maybe he is incapable but he hopes they all still stay.

He doesn’t know why they do but he’s glad that they do anyway. 

“Sorry.”


End file.
